


不会长大的男孩（All Children, Except One, Grow Up）

by solarcorium



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bat Family, Dick is a Flirt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Multi, Underage Flirting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠，乃至他的整个情报网，都时刻准备着应对任何突发事件。但这不意味着当Dick不再是他自己——更确切地说，他还是他，不过是那个十三岁古灵精怪的他——他们的生活不会彻底变成一团乱麻。</p><p>Chinese translation of All Children, Except One, Grow Up by starbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	不会长大的男孩（All Children, Except One, Grow Up）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbox/gifts).
  * A translation of [All Children, Except One, Grow Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167513) by [starbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbox/pseuds/starbox). 



> 我坦白我认错我纯粹是太喜欢小孩形态的Dick并妄想着他能一直保持这个姿态和其他人互动才写了这篇。因为对我来说他就是彼得潘。

授权：[permission](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6978b95bgw1egbvgrny0jj20tg0afjt1.jpg)

      “主题恶役团伙 **糟心** 透了！”Damian咆哮道，跺着楼梯蹬蹬蹬地跑回房间。

     Bruce和Dick互相看了对方一眼。过了一会，Bruce缓慢地点头，眼神严肃。但Dick大笑着用他的小手勾住Bruce的右臂，轻轻一跃掠过他的前胸，安坐在他的左肩头。

     “我不知道……我有点喜欢上重返童年的感觉了，Bruce。”

 

 

_【三小时前】_

_Damian从他的数学作业上抬眼，看着站在房门口的Dick，穿着一条紧身黑色牛仔裤，一件品蓝色的V领上衣，外加一张自信又迷人的笑脸。_

_最年轻的Wayne翻了个白眼：“你清楚你穿着一身制服颜色的衣服在这座该死的城市里乱晃迟早要坏事吧。”_

_“你清楚说脏话只会显得你像个用力过猛的小笨蛋吧。”_

_Damian怒视倚在他房门口放肆大笑的年轻男人。_

_“抱歉，Dami……可我真憋不住。”_

_“而且，你不过是陈述事实。”Dick身后冒出一道神出鬼没的声音。_

_Damian从床上一跃而起，像一发疾驰的炮弹闪过Dick，飞出房门，恰好看见Tim（身手敏捷地）消失在拐角。_

_“懦夫！”他朝楼下的大厅大喊大叫，伴着Dick越发肆无忌惮的傻笑。_

_Damian猛地转身向Dick发难：“你在这儿干嘛，Grayson？”_

_“我们发布了关于一行可疑人物的全境通告，他们似乎包围了高谭黄金交易所。Bruce想让你和我去解决……一切该被解决的问题。”_

_“那么就闭嘴然后行动起来！”_

_Dick蹑足而立，活动他包裹在蓝纹手套中的手指。Damian蹲伏在其身侧，以掠食者的姿态俯视他们身下的建筑物。完成初步侦查扫描图后，他们便盘踞在一间办公室的奇崛外檐上，一间完美贴近目标的办公室。作为穿着全套制服大摇大摆走进黄金交易所的理由，“发现可疑人物”显然不够好。况且，对于身着便装潜入、发现形势不对立刻一键换装这一类活计，Damian并不热衷。所以他们所剩的唯一选项就是等待。_

_他们也不必等多久。一道尖锐的警铃——在它最终陷入沉默前——划破城市之夜迷雾般的低鸣。_

_“出发！”Dick喊道，同Damian步调一致地荡离建筑外缘。_

_Damian以穿着战靴的双脚粉碎玻璃窗，Dick一个流畅的空翻紧随其后。他们落在大理石地面上，激起一小股扬灰。_

_“有炸弹？”Dick问道，眯起眼睛定立环视。_

_Damian咕哝一声，朝交易所深处跑去。当他们听见响动，他和Dick同时放慢脚步，隐蔽在一大片壁挂式保险柜的转角后探视。Dick睁大了眼睛，然后他低头看了Damian一眼。年轻的Wayne脸上恰是那副马力全开模式的乌云密布表情。_

_“ **嘁** 。”_

_恶役们在前方列队行进，满手黄金和帕金手表，身着配套服装，清一色覆满了沙漏、时钟、怀表纹饰。_

_**主题恶役联动** ？Damian心里窜起一股火。 **作为一个超级英雄，只有一件事能比和马戏团演员一起夜巡还糟，就是遭遇一伙天杀的主题恶役** 。_

_Dick眯起眼睛：“那是克鲁诺斯②？有阵子没见到他了，自从……呃，我在现实生活中见过他吗？还有钟王③？”_

_Damian双唇紧抿，悄声无息地潜入房间内部，下一秒蝙蝠镖似乎就凭空出现在他的双手中。_

_“罗宾！”在恶役们发现是谁搅了他们的好事那一瞬间，Dick跟着他跳出隐蔽点。_

_于是烟火四溅。_

_在这之后，Barbara和Tim会花上几个小时调查监视器录像带，为了看清这一切究竟是如何发生的而竭尽全力。但他们最终也没有查出个结果。克鲁诺斯最有可能是罪魁祸首，鉴于他总是以加速老龄化和幼龄化来阻拦他们。当枪炮硝烟、自制炸弹，以及Damian的烟雾弹引发的云山雾海消散殆尽，Damian是整个房间里站得最高的人。恶役们统统脸贴地，横七竖八地倒在地上，而Dick比Damian整整矮了3英寸。_

_“搞什——？”Dick气喘吁吁地说，一边拉扯着他夜翼制服的手套。_

_Damian无言以对。Dick四处张望着，最终将目光锁定在罗宾身上，露出天真又迷茫的神色。_

_“呃，你能帮我，嗯，绑紧制服吗？”_

_Damian一言不发地帮Dick拉好他的制服，并揪起一大把布料在他双肩之间打了个结。_

_“哥谭警方不久就到，罗宾，我们撤退！”_

_Damian的眉毛抽动了一下，听着Dick用奶声奶气的嗓音说完最后一个字。但他还是点点头，然后他们向房顶射出绳索。_

 

 

    Bruce和Dick听见Damian甩门的巨响从楼上传来。

    首任罗宾皱了皱眉：“我不知道他为什么生气……”

    Bruce只是走上楼，转向一列闲置的偏厢。Dick在他的肩头轻微摇晃，彼此都选择了保持沉默。走进一间小房间，Bruce打开一盏巨大壁橱里的内置灯搬下一只储物箱。Dick跳下他的肩膀。

    “我想念能这么做的感觉……”他带着一抹羞怯的微笑坦白。

    “我知道。”Bruce回答道，声音低沉。

     他打开储物箱，Dick看见里面有一摞小男孩的衣物。

    “你一直留着我以前的东西？”他问，小手轻触Bruce健壮的前臂。

     “需要什么就从里面拿。我去召集一些其他人，看是否有办法让你恢复原状。”

 

    Dick顺着楼梯扶手滑下。他穿着卡其布短裤和一件来自他初中时代的浅蓝牛津棉布衫。将刘海分到一侧，就像他往日一直做得那样，露出眉毛。此刻他们正为他青涩的平衡感造成的小小趔趄而微蹙。他早已不记得罗宾时期的他个子竟只有这么小。 **啊哈没错，但这点小事从来难不倒我……** 他对着镜子里的自己眨眨眼，单手侧翻出了房间。

    他踏进前厅的一瞬间就被Barbara拖进一个大大的拥抱，于是他就顺势赖在那儿，赖在她膝盖上，直到Bruce颇有微词地咳了一声。她放开他，他后退一步，又撞进Stephanie的怀抱。

    “你可爱得无法言喻。”Stephanie连炮珠似的说，揉乱Dick的头发，“请告诉我我们可以来几张合照。”

    Tim站在那儿眼睛扑闪扑闪了好几分钟，然后微微弯下腰，视线与Dick齐平。

    “喔，哥们，真的是你……哇哦……”

    Dick朝Tim露齿一笑，蹦跶到一脸无趣的Jason和正在同他说着什么的Bruce之间。就连Bruce也为Jason的反应挑眉。他的反应由三部分构成：被他强制急刹的半截话、呈现三种不同深浅的泛红脸色以及似乎想将眨眼遗忘至天荒地老的瞠目结舌。

    “现在你们明白问题所在了。”Bruce对受召集而来的听众们说道。

    “万一我们交了好运，那种魔力会自动消退呢？”Damian的声音自楼道传来。

    他姿态优雅地踱步下楼，神色戒备。

    “有可能，”Tim承认，”但我们应该彻底调查所有可能性，以防无法自然消退的情况发生。“

    当Damian与Dick的距离还剩三英寸，他瞬间跳到他身边，双臂缠上稍稍高一点儿的男孩的脖子。Damian全身紧绷，发出像是一声低吼的小声音，但Dick只是一个劲儿偷着乐。

    “造成你的困扰真是抱歉，Damian。请别责怪我因为我现在比你小了。”

Damian推开他（力道惊人地温柔），向Bruce走去。“我可不保证此次如此，Grayson。”

    旁观他俩好一阵的Jason同Damian交换了个眼神。

    “相信我，小鬼，这茬也快把我逼疯了。”

    Damian简练地点头以示赞同，抱起双臂。Dick发现此举就像边上Bruce与Jason的小小镜像，然后忍住没笑。

 

 

      这是他们都注意到的第一件事。这一秒他还在书架顶上，下一秒到来前他又分身于书架前。比起倚着楼梯扶手，他更喜欢挂在上面晃荡。他时时刻刻都在上蹿下跳。轻掠过窗台，在厅廊间侧翻，一个跟斗翻上Bruce的红木书桌，以及在流理台上倒立着用手散步。    
      这一系列行为达成了成就“一个神经衰弱的Tim”。他和Barbara正绞尽脑汁试图弄清Dick身上发生了什么，而他没完没了的瞎捣乱毫无助益。二十几岁的Dick懂得人情世故，懂得把握分寸，而且不太可能还没进门就未见其人先闻其声。而 Dick（今年十三岁了）显然更缺乏处世经验，他就像一只轻飘飘的精灵鬼，总挑着最坏的时机钻出桌底。此刻他突然出现在沙发顶上，坐在一旁的Tim差点直接把咖啡杯摔地上。

  
      “Dick！长点心！”

      “哦，对不起，Timmy……”Dick看上去真的很愧疚，他贴着椅背滑到Tim身边坐下，“找到什么线索了吗？”

    Tim揉了揉太阳穴：“没有，”他叹气，“Barbara那边也没多大进展，我恐怕。”

    Dick撅嘴。

    “我的意思是，我们非常肯定克鲁诺斯是造成这一切的元凶。所以如果我们能拿到他那条传送带，也许……”

    “有道理。”

    Tim垂眸检视Dick：“呃，你感觉有什么不同寻常的地方吗？”

    Dick大笑着低头打量自己的胸口：“呃，除了你的衬衫对我来说太大了之外？”

    Tim扮了个鬼脸，放下咖啡：“我是问，你的记忆是否完好无损？”

    他身旁的男孩轻轻跳下沙发，下腰倒立一气呵成。  
     “我不知……我猜没什么大问题。”衬衫滑落到脸上，露出他的腹部，“好吧，今天早上我花了比之前更长的时间才记起一些事……”

    Tim嘴角下垂，眉毛也皱到一块儿：“你是说，你确实正渐渐回溯到童年时的心智状态？”

    “在最最糟的情况下会才变成那样，Timmy，不过……我猜你说的没错。”

    Dick费了一番功夫尝试单手倒立，他的胸部与平坦的腹部以肉眼可见的幅度紧绷颤抖着。然后他放弃了，转而用手走到门边，后空翻，双脚落地，小手扯平衬衫下摆。

     “但 **最糟** 也不过如此。别担心。我仍然清楚我是谁，小弟。”

    他对Tim眨眨眼，然后步伐轻巧地消失在门后。Tim把自己埋进沙发，胡乱将额发捋到脑后。

 

  

      “Babs！”从厅廊传来一声大喊。

      Barbara转动轮椅，一回头恰好看见Dick滚进房间。本想做个腾空翻转的体操动作，他大概真不该在没有单双杠的时候瞎逞能。他从地上爬起，两步作一步蹦到她身前，伸手揽住她的脖颈，将脸埋进她的秀发，鼻子轻蹭那一小块肌肤。

      “小心点。万一你把自己扭伤了怎么办？”她轻轻地责备道。

      “你闻起来好香……”他喃喃地低语。

      “你这本性难改的小风流鬼。”她叹了口气。

      “但是你太漂亮了，我控制不住自己。”

      “请允许我提醒你，你目前只是个小孩。”

      “我一贯喜欢比我成熟的女人。”Dick宣布，他小小的微笑简直坏透了。  
       Barbara笑着拍开他。他小跳步后退，站到她身侧，一手绕过背后搂住她，一脸纯真。她脸上宠溺的笑容不易察觉地褪却，转过身，对着电脑。

      “怎么了，Babs？”他询问，倾身靠近她的轮椅。

    “没什么……只是有点触景生情，想起了过去的日子。”

      他温柔地枕着她的肩膀。

      “我曾经喜欢你。”她的微笑疏离得可怕，“我们曾经彼此相爱。”

      Dick静静地听着，但泪水挂着他的眼眶开始打转。

      “Babs……我希望你能——”

      “不。这不可能。深陷于记忆的泥潭并不是我们的作风。”

      “应该说，我们试着不陷进去……”Dick补充，嘴角弯出一个苦涩的弧度，“我们中的一些人在这方面做得格外好，比其他人都好。有那个人为证，我是说Bruce。”

      Barbara摇头，勉强地维持她似笑非笑的表情：“Dick……”

      男孩踮起脚尖，屈伸手指。

    “我希望他能给我件制服。任何制服。他不让我出去夜巡！”

    “我好奇他是为了什么？哦，等等，许是因为你比现任罗宾都轻了近12磅，而又一位儿童义警的出现无疑会置所有人于无端的妄测之中。”

    “可是……”

    “你知道有多少人紧盯着他——我们的一举一动吗？”

    “知道……”

    “你认为他会想让JLA来问询那个新出现的孩子？结果发现是他之前那些孩子的其中之一？他肯定 **相当** 乐见于此。” 

    Dick不高兴地拉长小脸。

    “所以，除非你有新情况要汇报，否则自己玩去吧。”她对他说。  
    他厚着脸皮来了个童子军敬礼，然后听话离开了。

 

 

      Damian从他的科学作业上抬眼，看着Dick站在他房门口。他穿着一条属于Damian的松松垮垮的牛仔裤，一件向Drake借来的宅气十足的衬衫。他看着几乎像是在紧张。

     “有事？”Damian不客气地吼他。

     “对不起……我觉得好无聊，Bruce不肯让我穿我的旧制服。所以我就想着我能不能借——”

     “不。没门。”

     “好吧至少我试着问过了……”  
      Damian继续盯着他的练习册。Dick爬上床，床垫因他的重量微微下陷，他试着无视他；Dick在他边上平行趴下，他试着无视他；Dick无声地咯咯笑着往他耳朵里吹气，他没法无视他了。

    “搞什么名堂！你真当自己是 **小孩** 吗！” 他捂住自己的耳朵，脸颊红彤彤的。 

      Dick以他熟悉的方式坏笑道：“你刚才在放空。减数分裂对你来说有那么难吗？我可以解释给你听，如果你想要的话……”

    “不想！我会写！”

    “好吧……是你的损失。”  
       Dick翻了个身，一脸气鼓鼓的样子。 Damian盯着他，手握铅笔，一字未动。过了几秒，Dick转动他好奇的蓝眼睛回看最年轻的Wayne。他伸出一只小手，轻轻刮了一下Damian的鼻子。但Damian迅猛地攥紧他的手腕，往反方向折去。

    “别、闹、了。”

     Damian欺身压上Dick，他的头部与双肩遮蔽了光线，在杂技演员惊讶的脸上投下一道阴影。

    “对不起……”Dick用软糯的声音说，睁大真诚的双眼。

    Damian咬着牙从他身上下来，坐到床边。Dick站起身，看着Damian的背影，对方叹了口气。

    “会发生这种事是我的疏忽。”

    Dick迅速挪到Damian身边，和他肩并肩坐着：“不，这不怪你。是我的错，我没有相信你能独自解决他们。如果我没有挡在你们之间……”Dick耸肩，“不过说实话，我不太担心。”

    Damian看着他，眯起眼。

    “哦得了吧！我又不是变成快咽气的老头子什么的！我享受再次能把庄园当做我的个人冒险体育馆的感觉。”

    Dick快速拥抱了Damian，然后带着大大的笑容逃出了他的打击范围。

    “我现在要去烦别人了。好好学习！”  
     Damian也想努力学习，但那天读的东西他最后一点也没记住。

 

 

    Dick把小脑袋探进Stephanie的房间，她正往指甲上擦着靓丽的粉色亮甲油。

    “哇哦，那东西真难闻。”

    Stephanie点头，招招手示意他靠近。他迈着步子溜达进屋。

    “我们一起来几张自拍吧？拜托，求你了。”她请求道，“我发誓我不会把它分享给任何非蝙蝠侠信任人员或是没在JLA近五年通讯记录里出现过的人。”

    Dick挠了挠头：“就算除去那些，Steph，还是有二十多个人……”

    “求你。”他不记得她以前什么时候有摆出过那么真挚的眼神。  
     他思考一秒，点头。她把他拉过去，亮出手机。他们一起拍了几张：Dick紧挨着她，Dick越过她肩膀露出一个小脑袋。还有一张是她的偷拍战果，照片里，他坐在她腿上。

    “删掉！最后那张！”他大喊，挣扎着抢夺手机。

    她笑疼了脸，得意洋洋地说：“这辈子都别想，夜翼宝宝！”

    他狠狠捂脸：“额的神啊这比童年黑历史还可怕因为 **它本就不该存在** 。”

    “Kara一准嫉妒得发疯。”

    “别这样好吗！”

    “我琢磨着我到底有没有留Zatanna最近的联系电话……”

    “我是认真的Steph，你简直太丧失……”

    她一手托腮，绽开一个具有安定人心力量的微笑：“让我给你涂指甲油，我就删了它。”

    “你一定是在逗我。”

    “我有黑色和闪闪发亮的珠光蓝……”

    Stephanie说到做到。但考虑到在这之后又拍了一张Dick的美甲手模照，她对整件事的结果还是相当满意。Tim绝对会爱死这个。

 

 

      晚饭后，Dick走进书房，打算随便找点什么来读。在Bruce最喜欢的椅子上，他看见一个宽阔的背影，于是一溜烟小跑着飞上“枝头”——座椅扶手。

      “哎呀。”

     Jason阴鸷的眼神正对上Dick愉快的小表情。

    “嘿，你要知道我刚把你误认成Bruce肯定会高兴。赌你等着听这句话好几年了。”

    Jason猛地合上运行中的笔记本电脑：“你真他妈的不可理喻。”

    Dick装模作样地捂住耳朵：“我才将将到看PG-13级电影的年纪，Jay，快关掉。”

    年轻男人的下颚线抽搐了一下：“闭嘴。你年纪还是比我大。这把戏不过给你换了个身体。”

     “除了这 **确实** 就是我的身体……我记得它的的确确就长这样，”Dick抱怨道，“我特别讨厌我火柴棍似的小胳膊。”

    他没眼见地把手臂往Jason面前一伸：“我敢打赌你能一手圈住我的整个手腕。”

    “我当然可以。”

    Dick来劲地摇晃手臂，其心昭昭，Jason不情不愿地将电脑放到地上，单手圈住了Dick的右上臂。

    “如我所料……”Dick叹着气，扑通一下落到Jason的腿上。

    Jason差点从椅子里跳起来，立马放开Dick的手臂。

    “搞毛！？”

    Dick伸出一根指头在他眼前摇了摇：“不准再说粗话。看在Damian的份上。他在这些坏习惯上和你越来越臭气相投了，你懂的。”

    Jason挣扎着挤出一句话：“你说着这些教训人的话，用现在这副摸样，快把我整崩溃了……”

    “为什么？”Dick问，不停在Jason的胸膛上乱戳。

    “因为……能拜托你消停会吗？”

    他收敛了戳击动作，靠着Jason蜷起身体，手脚抱成团：“Damian也那么说。为什么你们现在都讨厌我了？”

    Jason用自己的手背扶额：“见鬼……你不该做这种事，你心里清楚。”

    “哈？”

    Jason转移视线，长叹一口气。

    Dick又开始在Jason胸口乱摸，这次用上了整只手扩大接触面积。Jason颤抖了一下，皱眉，低下头看他。

    “为什么我没有长得像你这么大个，哈？”Dick软软地发着牢骚，“这就像抽签一样全凭运气，我猜。我是说，我们都不是真正的Wayne，可起码你看起来像是。”

    “我们现在又要讨论这个了吗？！“Jason快烦哭了。

     “讨论什么？“Dick打着哈欠伸懒腰，”哦，哥们，我要无聊死了，Jayyyyy……”

    他温吞地将手伸进松松垮垮的T恤底下，轻挠自己苍白的腹部。Jason注视着他，表情几近惊惧。Dick猝及不防地伸出另一只手的两只指头，在对方手臂上走起路来。 Jason本想开口制止他，接着他注意到了蓝黑双色的甲油。 他深吸一口气，然后捉住他的手。没有反抗，那双手静静躺在他掌心。

       “你把微缩的夜翼标志涂在指甲上……”

       Dick开心地扭来扭去，迎上年轻男人严肃的表情，露齿一笑：“你是第一个注意到的人！虽然我试过 **非常** 缓慢地把盐罐递给Damian。”

     “他估计还算聪明，懂得假装没注……你到底为什么要涂那个？”Jason稍稍放松对Dick手掌的禁锢，男孩转瞬间便抓过他有力的手指。     

    “听起来挺傻的，不过我喜欢随时都能看见它们。时时提醒我自己，你明白吗？”  
    “你……你不是正在失去记忆吧？”

    “我不确定。我不像之前那么确定了……”

    Dick越说越小声，Jason下意识地靠近他。

    “我改变主意了。我喜欢你这样。”过了一会，Dick说。

    “这样？”Jason那副皱眉的表情又回来了。

    “我这样小小的，你就不怎么伤害我了。”

    Jason瞪大眼睛：“可我没有——”

    “拜托，你总是冲着我胡来！”Dick大声指责。

    Jason痛苦地哼唧一声。

    Dick继续道：“我还是正常大小的时候，你三不五时就把我往墙上或桌上撞，或者一生气就拽着我的手腕扭成诡异的角度。现在你都不那么做。我猜是因为你可能会弄坏我……”

    Dick放开对方的手指，张开五指贴上Jason的手。掌心对掌心，彰显着尺寸差距。Jason的神情可说是切切实实地别扭，他不自在地调整坐姿。

    “或是因为Bruce会超超超超级生气，如果他知道你和我瞎搞。”Dick说，像是才想到这点，“他觉得我特别 **可爱** ，他的想法没他以为的那么机密。”他又打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地。

    “不可理喻……”Jason喃喃道，“他妈的不、可、理、喻。”

    “脏话。禁止。”首任罗宾朦睡意朦胧地说，指尖扫过Jason的嘴唇，“嘘——。”

     Jason抬眼盯着天花板，祈求宇宙中的各路天神催Dick快快入睡， **快快** 入睡。

 

 

    Jason扛着Dick，就像扛着一袋人体麻布袋，手臂长短的，他在庁廊遇见了Bruce。两人都停下脚步。

    “他在我——在书房里睡着了。”Jason迅速解释。

    Bruce点头，向Jason伸出右臂，对方迈步上前。Bruce托住睡梦中的小家伙，好让他的一只软绵绵的手臂搭上他肩头。好让他安睡在Bruce的臂弯中。

    “谢谢，Jason。”

     Bruce转身，沿着庁廊原路折返回Dick在老宅中的旧房间。Jason目送他们离开，混沌不清的情绪在他的胸腔里萦绕不去。 Bruce依旧读着他左手中的报纸，而Dick半张着嘴，毫不知情地栖落在他肩上。 **他甚至都他妈的不知道，还以为那是Jason。除去与他相处的时光，Bruce从未在其他时候表现得更像一位真正的父亲。而他对此毫不知晓。从未，即便算上和Damian在一起的时间。只有他。**  Jason握紧双拳，指甲于掌中留下深深红印。      
  
    Bruce能感到Dick轻快的呼吸吹拂着他的心口。他记得这份重量，记得第一任罗宾身体的触感。Dick永远在他目力所及的范围内，他驻留于此的时间比任何一位门徒都长。在庄园里，在夜巡中——在他能把蝙蝠侠作为一个起跳点，一个降落点，一个轴心点的时候——他总在近旁。所以，当两天前他完成那次任务归来时，当那张熟悉的小脸冲他小精灵似的咧嘴一笑，Bruce不消一次眨眼的时间就知道，男孩会做的第一件事一定是栖上他的肩头。而那感觉对极了。

    Dick的心智回溯至幼年这种情况，并不在Bruce意料之中。这是一种他不曾事先详细考虑过的可能性。蝙蝠侠的计划向来滴水不漏，Bruce也相当肯定他一度有过一份关于如何应对被监护人突发性幼龄化的大容量文件档。但世殊时异，恶役更新换代，此类事件不再像过去那么频繁发生。另外，蝙蝠侠对某事早有准备，不代表Bruce也是如此。

说远了。各种琐碎小事就在他眼皮底下悄然变化，而他对此毫无准备。他们正日渐回归到往日的相处模式中，而他对此毫无知觉。他还没有准备好应对，一旦男孩的身影出现在眼前，就呼啸而来，在脑海里潮涌不息的回忆。所以每当Dick偷偷来到他的办公室门前探头探脑——就像他过去常做的那样，亦或侧滚翻进蝙蝠洞，再或一手搭上他的臂膀，蝙蝠侠皱眉，Bruce为此遗忘了呼吸。仅有一拍停滞，但次次难逃。当男孩乞求着，睁大眼睛，希望参加夜巡，蝙蝠侠言简意赅地摇头，自顾自调试手套。但Bruce……他一时间手无足措。

     无论蝙蝠侠或Bruce都始料未及的是，阳光般灿烂的笑容召唤他心中负罪的阴影相随，尽管笑容的主人本身无知无觉。 蝙蝠侠承认这份负罪感的合理性，并将其束之于他心中的黑暗高阁，那是他为他其余的罪孽与愧疚建立的归所。Bruce抗争着驳斥它。他试着回忆让Dick成为他的被监护人所来带来的好处，回忆由他树立、最终毁了他们的生活的坚定信仰所带来的好处。 然而那道声音又在他心中响起，那道在每一个最痛苦的深夜里纠缠他——他需要成为蝙蝠侠才能逃避的声音： **虚伪小人，你不过是不想孤身一人。到头来，你与其他人并无区别。你有你的道义你的准则你的力量。可是你还是恐惧。**

 

    Bruce轻轻打开Dick卧室的灯，将Dick放到对于现在的他而言过分宽大的双人床上。他为熟睡中的人拉上被子，并检查各扇窗户是否安全闩牢。又一项老习惯，他意识到。他总是以察看窗户是否上锁来推测他的被监护人是否可能独自出去夜巡。 **但现在，独自夜巡才是他的常态。夜翼……** Bruce俯视着Dick平静的睡脸。 **不再是罗宾。再也不是。**

    男孩轻颤了一下，张开明亮的眼睛，在黑暗中半眯着探看，Bruce快步走向门边。还不够快。   

    “Bruce？”呼唤他名字的声音软软的，睡意惺忪。

    他又迈出一步。

    “不！”Dick坐起身，一只手伸在半空中，悬挂着渴望。

    Bruce定立原地，试图以沉默将自己掩藏。    

    “回来。”

    他一动不动。

    “如果我说我做了恶梦呢？“男孩问道，扬起脸。

    Bruce摇头。

    “真的很可怕……怪物，和一切。”

    沉默。

    “求你。”

    Bruce的身体移动了，好像自行抵抗着他的意志，走向床铺。他站立在床边，男孩扑上来。Dick把手放上Bruce的肩膀，看着他的脸，蓝色的眼睛里充满了崇拜与依恋。

    “你不是小孩子了。”Bruce终于开口，嗓音粗粝，像风雨骤来前濒临破碎的平静。

    Dick温顺地点点头，然后在Bruce的脸颊上落下乖巧的一吻：“但多亏有你，我曾是。”

    **呼吸** ，Bruce命令自己。但Dick只是嘭的一声轻轻落回床上，心满意足地蜷成一团，眼睛早就闭上了。

 

    第三天早上Dick醒来，尺码过小的T恤紧紧绷在身上。那条运动裤好像也被他撑坏了。他跳下床跑到镜子前。他发现镜中的倒映身材高大，肌肉线条匀称，并且惊人地帅气。 

    “回来真好！”他大叫一声。

    不到几分钟就有人来砰砰敲门。

    “稍安勿躁！我穿条裤子！”

    他套上一条运动短裤，打开门。Tim和Barbara一脸睡眠不足地回望他。

    “哦，谢天谢地。”Barbara说着靠回她的轮椅里。

    Tim还在摇头：“我真高兴它自行解决了……呼。记忆那事儿差点吓死我……”

    Dick一把抱住他们两个：“嗷——，你们这些家伙！”

    Stephanie出现在走廊尽头，Dick招呼着她过来也给了她一个拥抱。Dick一穿上T恤，完成他的整体造型后，他们一起走下楼。楼下Jason和Damian正在吃早餐，两人分坐长桌的南北极。他们看到Dick的一瞬间，同时从上到下地打量他，做鬼脸，然后继续他们先前做的事（分别是喝咖啡和倒牛奶）。另一方面，他则大笑着，靠到Damian身上。

    “瞧？都好了，拍档。”

    “所以你不会再挡在我前面了，对吗？”Damian说，眼睛牢牢盯着他的盘子。

    Dick揉乱Damian的头发，一个闪身躲过预料之中的袭击，来到桌子的另一头。

    “Jayyyyy……”

    “闭嘴，Richard。”

    “抱歉那天晚上吓到你了。我真是罪孽深重不可原谅……”

    Jason抬眼，狐疑地扬起一道眉。

    Dick弯下腰在他耳边嘶嘶低语：“不过我现在就不会被弄坏啦。”

    Jason猛地呛了一口咖啡，脸色红的发亮：“你他——”

    “庄园内不准说脏话。”Dick命令道，叉着腰，“我年纪最大，说了就是规矩。”

    “回来就好。”一道低沉的声音从门廊传来。他们都看见Bruce拿着他的报纸。他给了Dick一个微不可辨的微笑，然后消失了。

    “对他来说不算什么大事，是吗？”Stephanie说，“总有一天，我也能那么淡定。”

    “可能性不大，”Tim回道，一边在桌边坐下，“别自讨没趣自取其辱自寻死路了。”

    Barbara，眼带笑意，将她自己停进Tim边上一处没有椅子的空档。

    “坐下。”她回头对Dick说，“鸡蛋都要凉了。”

    “这个 **平民** 只吃麦片。”Damian咕哝着说，把牛奶瓶推回桌子中央。

    Dick静静凝视着空无一人的门廊，然后收回视线，微笑着加入其他人。

 

    **回来？Bruce，我从未离开你。永远不会。**

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 　　①All children,except one,grow up：“所有的小孩都会长大，只有一个例外。”取自苏格兰小说家/剧作家James Matthew Barrie《彼得潘与温蒂（Peter Pan and Wendy）》第一章卷首语。该小说改编自作者本人的著名剧作《彼得潘：不会长大的男孩（Peter Pan:The Boy Who Wouldn’t Grow Up）》。  
> 　　②Chronos：克鲁诺斯，原子侠（The Atom）的反派，时间小偷，能力是时间旅行和时间转换。  
> 　　③Clock King：钟王，黑科技系罪犯，初登场于WF#111，同蝙蝠侠和正联在漫画与动画中有几次对抗。


End file.
